


Easter

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Candy, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is a very sappy boy. Richie loves that about him though but shh, it's a secret. And you know what though? They're perfect for each other. Because Richie is a sap too.Oneshot/drabble





	Easter

Last night Richie Tozier snuck into his boyfriend’s bedroom. Like usual he had to climb through the window so Eddie’s mom wouldn’t catch them together. It was all routine by now. But he may or may not have dropped a full bag of those little candy-filled easter eggs out in the garden right beneath the window.

It was totally corny, but Richie had done it on purpose. Sonia Kaspbrak never let Eddie have candy (“it’ll make you sick, Eddie-bear!”). She never even let him go out in Easter Egg hunts with the rest of their friends! It didn’t matter that they were all in their late teens now. They still loved doing dorky things.

This wouldn’t make up for it, but. Richie was happy.

When Eddie woke up in his bedroom, he was warm. He was happy too. Richie was asleep spooning him with his arms wrapped around him. As soon as he felt him stir though:

“You should go look out back,” Richie whispered.

Curious, Eddie did. A moment later Rich heard a soft squeal of surprise and delight and he knew he had found the eggs.

It was little moments like this that proved to Richie that even the little things were worth it for Eddie.


End file.
